Best Friends
by MessrsMWPP
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the best friends in the Harry Potter series. If you tell me which pair of friends you want to see here, I will do my best to include them! Please R
1. Ron and Harry

Best Friends

Chapter One: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

* * *

Harry Potter stood in front of the mirror in Ron's bedroom in the Burrow. He was concentrating on his hair, if that's what one would care to call the messy mop of jet black that conveniently stuck to his head 24/7. He was trying to get the back of his hair to lie flat. (And failing miserably) Of course, one would wonder why he was trying so hard at such an impossible task. You see, the thing was, today happened to be Harry Potter's wedding day. Harry sighed in frustration and flopped down onto Ron's bed just as Ron himself entered the room. Taking one look at his best friend, lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, he opened his mouth to say  
"You all right mate"  
"Splendid" was the reply he received.

Thinking nothing of it, Ron turned around and began rummaging through his closet, searching for his good shoes. Barely two seconds had passed when Harry jumped up from his position on the bed and began pacing vigorously. "Mate stop that. Do you want to burn holes in my floor? I know that as of today you'll be family and all, but I'm sure that won't stop mum from blaming it on me anyway!" Harry whipped around to look at Ron with panic in his eyes. "Something is going to go wrong! I know it is! What if the rings go missing? Look Ron I know you're my best mate and all, but let's face it, I've met more responsible people! Or what if everyone forgets about the wedding and there are no guests? Or what if George decides to test out some new product for the shop and accidentally blows up the house? Or what if some horrible spell goes wrong and my dress robes disappear? I can't get married in my underwear Ron! Not only would that be very awkward but I'm sure it will end up on the cover of some magazine! What if -

But Ron silenced him, in the only way he could think of? He hit him over the head with the one of the shoes he had found in his closet moments before. Harry stumbled back and looked at Ron in shock. Then, he opened his mouth and said "Oh Merlin Ron! What if I have a concussion?" "MATE, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER WHACK OF THE SHOE? BECAUSE THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Ron shouted. Harry just looked at him, his mouth forming a perfect "o". "Look," Ron began "What do you mean you _know_ something is going to go wrong? What are you? A seer? I thought we established in 3rd year that we didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo! Next, the rings aren't going to go missing. Hermione thought I was a little too relaxed about keeping them safe, so she has them in Ginny's room and will give them to me just before the ceremony begins. As for the whole thing about everyone forgetting about the wedding, I wouldn't event worry. This wedding has been in the top ten trending topics in _Witch Weekly _for the past three months! Everyone is talking about Ginny Weasley; Star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies is engaged to Harry Potter, the man who defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. And as for George, Mum already has Fleur and Percy keeping watch over him in case he does anything reckless. And, I'm not even going to comment on that last bit of your little speech okay? Oh and you can't a concussion because these shoes aren't exactly new... in fact I don't think I've worn them since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Anything else? Because the wedding starts in twenty minutes and mum wants us outside in ten.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said gratefully. "You're the best best man I could have chosen"  
"Thanks mate. So, are you ready to marry my sister?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! If you have any suggestions for the next few chapters. I'd prefer to do the friends in pairs but threes are okay too. And no, I'm not going to add a chapter on here where Harry and Ginny actually get married. This was a Harry and Ron moment and it shall stay that way!  
Love  
Aisling


	2. Fred and George

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Quick, Fred this way!"

"No George I'm sure it's this way!"

"Fred!"

"George?"

"I can hear him coming"

"Bugger...um...which way is the seventh floor?"

I don't know I can't remember! Wait...blimey Filch is faster than he looks, he's got to be about two or three corridors away at this stage."

"I know I can hear him too!"

"Meow!"

"George was that you?"

"No I thought it was you!"

"Crap, it's Mrs. Norris!"

"What are we gonna do now"

"Well, judging by the current situation, I think running is our best option."

"You know what George? I agree!"

The two eleven year olds took off at top speed down the corridor to the left. They kept running until the sound of Filch's loud footsteps could no longer be heard. The two boys leaned against the wall trying to catch their breath. "Well...that was...fun" said Fred. "Yeah...um... what did we do again Fred?" George asked his twin. "We set off a dungbomb outside the Library because those Fifth year Slytherins called us carrot tops at breakfast remember?"

"Oh yeah...sorry, I forget things when I'm under pressure"

"Under pressure?" Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah you know, running for our lives from the old man and such."

"THERE YOU ARE YOU HOOLIGANS!"

"Uh-oh" the twins muttered simultaneously."How did he get here so fast?" Fred asked his twin. Before George could answer, Filch continued.

"Oh yes!" Filch said triumphantly, limping towards them "I'm not thick! I know every secret passage in this place! I wasn't born yesterday boys!"

"Obviously, does he own a mirror?" George muttered so that only Fred could hear.

"NOW! YOU TWO! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

The twins, sensing that the battle was lost and having no means of escape, hung their heads and followed Filch down the marble staircase and into his office which was located on the ground floor of the castle. The moment they entered the office the quality of the air changed. Instead of the fresh air in the large corridor, the air was now musty and the room itself smelled like fried fish. There was a single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling and there were filing cabinets in the corner of the small room. And finally, resting on a table just to the right of Filch's desk, were a pile of chains and manacles. Obviously they weren't in use anymore, but they had a look about them that showed that they had recently been polished.

"Now," Filch said as he pulled a stack of parchment out of his desk drawer. Names, Fred and George Weasley, Crime: disrupting the silence of the library." He began writing on the parchment. The only noise that could be heard was the scratching of his quill, because the twins were holding their breath, not daring to breathe, bracing themselves for what was to come. "Punishment," Filch said the word with triumph in his voice "Detention with me tomorrow night Weasley" he said looking at George "You will be assisting me in cleaning the trophy room." George groaned. "And you" Filch continued addressing Fred, "Will be serving detention with Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll find something for you to do."

Filch turned around and opened the filing cabinet furthest from where the twins were seated. As he looked for the "W" section he began muttering to himself. "Blasted kids, why I let Dumbledore talk me into taking this job I never know"

Hiding a snigger, Fred looked around the room once more. This time, he noticed a cabinet that he had missed the last time he had looked. It was labelled "Confiscated and highly dangerous." Grinning to himself he nudged George and indicated to the cabinet behind them. A grin spread across his brother's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dungbomb. Fred glanced towards Filch who still had his back to them and was muttering to himself. Fred turned back to face George and whispered "I thought we used them all up?" "Nope, I was about to throw this last one, but that was when we the old man showed up. Look, I'll throw it out the door and you grab something from the cabinet." "Okay, but be quick so he doesn't know it was us!"

George lifted up the dungbomb and aimed towards the door which had been left open upon their arrival. He looked back towards Filch who was still distracted and muttering to himself. He turned back to the door and threw the dungbomb with all his might. It landed in the middle of the corridor and let off a loud "BANG" as it exploded and let out all its smell. Fred and George wiped the smirks off their faces as Filch whipped around and ran out into the corridor screaming "I'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME PEEVES!" Completely ignoring the two eleven year olds left sitting in office.

Fred leapt out of his seat and ran to the cabinet while George stood at the door keeping lookout. "Damn it, it's locked" Fred said urgently to his brother. "Here look, I think he left his keys on the desk!" George ran to the desk and pick up Filch's abandoned keys!" Fred sighed in exasperation "George there has to be about fifty keys there!" "I know...okay...um...the lock on the cabinet is brown and rusty. Is there any key that matches it?" "Um...brown and rusty...brown and rusty...look this one! Quick put it in the keyhole! George slid the key into the lock and turned it. To their surprise the lock clicked open. "Quick Fred just take anything! Filch's gonna be back any minute when he figures out it wasn't Peeves!

"Okay I've got something!"

What is it?"

"I dunno. It looks like a bit of old parchment. We'll look at it later, now run!"

The twin took off at top speed down the corridor. They kept running until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked "Flobberworm!" they shouted simultaneously. She swung forwards and they climbed through hurriedly. They ran through the common room and didn't slow down until they reached the boy's staircase. The twins slowed down and ascended the stairs that led to the dormitory. When they reached the first year dormitory the opened the door cautiously. To their luck, it was empty. George sighed and flopped onto his bed. "Well that was...fun" he said. "Yeah...hey George look at this." George got up off the bed and went to stand next to his brother. "I don't know why this was considered dangerous" Fed continued. "I mean it really is just a bit of parchment." "We'll figure it out eventually" George replied. "But for now, I am going to sleep." With that he flopped back onto his bed and made himself comfortable.

"Um, George?"

"What?"

"It's five in the afternoon!"

"Bugger"


	3. Lily and Severus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Lily! Lily wait! LILY!"

Lily Evans came to stop so abruptly, that the unfortunate boy chasing her had to swerve to the left to avoid her as he ran to catch up.

"What Snape?"

A hurt expression flitted across the pale face of the seventh year Slytherin at the use of his last name but the look had disappeared as soon as it had come.

"I just – I mean –I wanted – to – to-"

"To _what_?"

"-to talk" The boy finished pathetically

"Okay fine- what _exactly_ would you like to talk about?" Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Um... well... about _us_ really" Snape muttered while looking at the ground.

"Well make it quick – I need to meet...er... someone in the... um library"  
"Well I... er...I... what happened Lily?"  
"To what?"  
"Us lily us! We were best friends we promised that we would always be friends no matter what happened!

Yes! And you promised that my being muggleborn wouldn't matter! You promised me that it wouldn't change anything!  
It hasn't!  
Yes Sev it has! And now you're gone off with Mulciber and Avery and Malfoy and-  
They're my friends Lily!  
"Oh I see! So what about my friends Sev? Remember what your _friends_ did to Mary a few months ago? She hasn't been right since! She's afraid to walk the corridors alone now! She can't even study for the NEWTS in the library on her own! She gets panic attacks and nightmares and she's practically afraid of her own bloody shadow!

But Lily!

No buts Sev we're not friends anymore! Got it? Now if you'll excuse me I was supposed to meet a friend of mine five minutes ago!

Lily turned to leave and began walking down the corridor before Snape shouted at her again.

"Who are you meeting in the library that's so important?"

She whipped around, her long red hair flipping over her shoulder. "Never you mind! I don't need to explain myself to you!" Lily turned her back to her once best friend and was about to begin walking away before she was stopped again.

"Is it Potter? Is that who you're meeting that's _so_ important eh Lily?"  
"So what if it is? Why should you care anyway?"  
Because that's another promise broken! You and I agreed to never have anything to do with him because he's, as you put it, an "arrogant bullying toerag!"

"Well people change Severus! And you're just jealous that James is a half decent guy and you're just a pathetic follower of some git who think people like _me_ are beneath him!

And with that, Lily Evans turned on her heel and went to meet James in the Library, leaving a shocked and hurt Severus behind.

* * *

**Yay! I am really proud of this! (Sorry it took so long!) Please review! I'll add the next chapter soon if i get a few reviews! The next chapter will probably be James and Sirius.**

**Bye for now :)**


	4. James and Sirius

Knock, knock, knock.

James potter woke with a start. He lay still in bed for a moment; then he heard it again.

Knock, knock, knock.

James grabbed his wand from his bedside table and felt around in the dark for his glasses. Once he had them on, he quietly climbed out of bed and proceeded down the hall and cautiously crept downstairs as not to wake his parents. He tiptoed across to entrance hall of his enormous house and heard the rain lashing against the window panes.

Who the bloody hell was calling at this hour?

When the sixteen year old approached the door and opened it cautiously; keeping his wand gripped firmly in his free hand in case there was an unwelcome visitor waiting outside.

Standing outside in the pouring rain, black hair plastered to his face, was Sirius Black, James' best friend.

"Hey Prongs" said Sirius casually. "Sorry to drop by unexpectedly like this, but... uh... d'you think I could come in?"

Getting over the shock of seeing his best friend standing on his doorstep, soaked from head to toe at two in the morning, James, although still speechless, nodded mutely and opened the door wider and stood aside to let Padfoot in. Sirius grinned at James and brushed past him into the entrance hall, dragging his Hogwarts trunk behind him.

James closed the door and turned to face his friend. He gave Sirius an _explain now _kind of look.

"Oh yeah..." said Sirius indicating towards his trunk. "I ran away. I finally had it. Mum went off on a rant about Andromeda and then I got stuck in and we fought and... uh... I kinda left and the knight bus picked me up and now I'm here. He smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to be a bother or anything but, you see, I wasn't planning on leaving yet so I have no money and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. You see it's full moon on Friday, and Peter is somewhere in the Scottish highlands. So that leaves you! Mind you it's not like you were a last resort or anything, in fact you were the first person I thought of actually! So, um... yeah."

Finally, James found his voice. "Sirius relax! Look it's no problem. We have like twenty guest bedrooms upstairs and my mum and dad won't mind a bit! Come on, you should change out of those clothes before you get pneumonia."

With that, he turned and led his best friend upstairs to the guest bedroom. James waited in the hall while Sirius changed into warmer clothes. Afterwards they talked for a while about school, quiddich, and laughed while thinking of Peter, stuck in Scotland with his Mother and his Grandmother.

The sky was beginning to lighten when James returned to his own room. He didn't know what his parents would say when the two boys came down for breakfast later that morning; but he was just happy that Sirius had finally gotten away from his crazed family.


	5. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa

"Bella! Bella wake up! Come on Bella its Christmas! Get up!"

Ten year old Bellatrix Black groaned and rolled over and buried her head deep under her pillow, and away from her eight year old sister Andromeda who was currently jumping on the end of Bellatrix's bed attempting to drive her older sister out of the bed.

"Andy" Bellatrix groaned "What time is it?"

"Just after six. Why?"

"SIX! Are you _mental_?"

"Nope! Just excited! Come on its present time! Cissy's just gone to wake mum and dad. I sent her to do it 'cause she's the only one they won't yell at this early." The small brunette said this all very quickly, sounding as though she had just ate her way through an entire box of fizzing whizbees.

"But why do we have to do the presents this early?" Bella groaned in a muffled voice from under her pillow.

"Because...um...well...because it's _Christmas_ Bella! I'm not sure you understand the concept of _Christmas_! We all got up at five last year! What changed?"Andromeda moaned the last part dramatically.

Before Bella could retaliate, a small blonde figure dressed in a pale blue silk morning robe ran into the room and dived onto Bella's bed. "BELLA! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Narcissa screeched. There was no answer. "Bella? Bella where are you? Oh no Andy she's missing! What do we do? Where is she?" The small girl shrieked. Then, a muffled voice came from under Narcissa "I'm under your bum you idiot!" Suddenly Narcissa was pushed off the bed as Bella sat up. The six year old landed in a heap on the floor, her blonde hair spread over her shoulders. However she recovered quickly and was soon running back to Bella as Andromeda sniggered behind her hand.

"Come on Bella! UP! NOW!"

"All right, All right I'm coming. Happy?"

"Very."

And with that, Narcissa turned around and skipped out the door, her long blonde hair dancing behind her; closely followed by Andromeda who's long red morning robe trailed behind her.

Grumbling to herself, Bellatrix clambered out of bed and slid her emerald green silk robe over her petite form. Still half asleep, she went downstairs to join her family.

Bellatrix Black was definitely not a morning person.


End file.
